blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blaze of Glory/Gallery/4
Starla finds a magnet S1E1-2 Monster Machines on a dirt path.png S1E1-2 Starla finds something in a tree.png S1E1-2 Starla "A funny lookin' horsehoe".png S1E1-2 Starla twirls her lasso.png S1E1-2 Starla lassos the "horseshoe".png S1E1-2 Starla gets the "horseshoe" down.png S1E1-2 "Horseshoe" attracting itself to Starla.png S1E1-2 "Horseshoe" sticks to Starla's back.png S1E1-2 Starla shockingly shakes her rear.png S1E1-2 Starla frantic.png S1E1-2 Starla trying to get the "horseshoe" off.png S1E1-2 Blaze calming Starla down.png S1E1-2 Blaze "It's just a magnet".png S1E1-2 Blaze gets the magnet off.png S1E1-2 Blaze describing the magnet.png S1E1-2 Magnet attracting itself to Blaze.png S1E1-2 Magnet sticks to Blaze's hood.png S1E1-2 Starla "That's one nifty doodad".png S1E1-2 Darington points toward the Monster Dome.png S1E1-2 Zeg excited to get back.png S1E1-2 Blaze "Well, come on".png S1E1-2 Blaze "This way, everyone".png S1E1-2 Monster Machines drive toward Axle City.png Crusher's last chance S1E1-2 Monster Machines on jumbotron.png S1E1-2 Crusher and Pickle near the start.png S1E1-2 Crusher crying next to Pickle.png S1E1-2 Crusher "I wanna be the only Monster Machine in the race".png S1E1-2 Crusher "But Blaze is bringing".png S1E1-2 Pickle "Don't cry".png S1E1-2 Pickle gives Crusher a tissue.png S1E1-2 Crusher blowing his nose.png S1E1-2 Crusher having knocked over Pickle and the hot dog stand.png S1E1-2 Crusher "I guess there's only one thing left to do".png S1E1-2 Pickle suggests racing fair.png S1E1-2 Crusher "more than I've ever cheated".png S1E1-2 Crusher giggling evilly.png S1E1-2 Crusher's bag opens one more time.png S1E1-2 Third invention assembles itself.png S1E1-2 Robot knights assembled.png S1E1-2 Crusher presenting the robot knight army.png S1E1-2 Pickle "That doesn't sound good".png S1E1-2 Crusher giving the robot knights orders.png S1E1-2 Robot knights start marching.png S1E1-2 Robot knights march out of the Monster Dome.png Knight Fight S1E1-2 Monster Machines almost there.png|"This way, guys! We're almost there!" S1E1-2 Monster Machines stop in shock.png|HALT! S1E1-2 Monster Machines see the robot knights.png|Robot knights!! S1E1-2 Darington "Crusher must've sent them".png|"Crusher must've sent them to stop us from getting to the race!" S1E1-2 Starla "What do we do now, Blaze?".png|"Oh...what do we do now, Blaze?" S1E1-2 Stripes "Blaze, what do we do?".png|"Yeah, Blaze, what do we do?" S1E1-2 Blaze says they're going to stop the knights.png|"I'll tell you what we're gonna do, we're gonna stop those robot knights!" S1E1-2 Robot knights marching on.png|"The robot knights get their special power from those big metal shields." S1E1-2 Close-up of metal shield.png|"So if we take away their shields, they won't have any more power." S1E1-2 How will we take the shields away.png|"But Blaze, how are we gonna take away their metal shields?" S1E1-2 We'll use the magnet.png|"We'll use this: a magnet!" S1E1-2 Blaze about to drive toward the knights.png S1E1-2 Blaze taunting a knight.png|"Over here, knight! Try and get me!" S1E1-2 Knight chases after Blaze.png S1E1-2 Blaze getting into position.png S1E1-2 Blaze facing the knight.png S1E1-2 Blaze using the magnet on the first knight.png S1E1-2 Blaze attracts the shield.png S1E1-2 Knight starting to self-destruct.png S1E1-2 First knight reduced to junk.png S1E1-2 AJ "And without his shield".png S1E1-2 Let's pull the other shields away.png S1E1-2 Help me look for knights.png S1E1-2 Another knight appears.png S1E1-2 Blaze attracting the second shield.png S1E1-2 Second shield attracted.png S1E1-2 Third knight appears.png S1E1-2 Blaze attracting the third shield.png S1E1-2 Third shield attracted.png S1E1-2 Fourth knight appears.png S1E1-2 Blaze attracting the fourth shield.png S1E1-2 Fourth shield attracted.png S1E1-2 All knights over here deactivated.png S1E1-2 We got 'em.png S1E1-2 Blaze sees Stripes in trouble.png S1E1-2 Our friends need help too.png S1E1-2 Stripes chased by a knight.png S1E1-2 Blaze handing Stripes the magnet.png S1E1-2 Stripes jumping off a building wall.png S1E1-2 Stripes swings around a tree trunk.png S1E1-2 Stripes attracting the shield.png S1E1-2 Stripes' knight deactivating.png S1E1-2 Stripes "All right!".png S1E1-2 Zeg knocking over crates of apples.png S1E1-2 Zeg asks for the magnet.png|Yoo-Hoo! Zeg need magnet. S1E1-2 Stripes hands Zeg the magnet.png S1E1-2 Zeg attracting the shield.png S1E1-2 Zeg's knight deactivating.png S1E1-2 Zeg taunting the deactivated knight.png S1E1-2 Darington asks for the magnet.png|Let me try! S1E1-2 Zeg throws the magnet to Darington.png|Go long! S1E1-2 Darington about to jump off a ramp.png S1E1-2 Darington attracting the shield in mid-air.png S1E1-2 Darington's knight deactivating.png S1E1-2 Darington "Ta-da!".png|Ta-Da! S1E1-2 Darington sees Starla in trouble.png|Starla, take this. S1E1-2 Darington tosses the magnet to Starla.png S1E1-2 Magnet lassoed.png S1E1-2 Starla faces the final three knights.png|"Hey knights. Where'd ya think you're going?" S1E1-2 Starla chasing the knights.png S1E1-2 Starla deactivating the knights.png S1E1-2 All knights destroyed.png S1E1-2 Blaze rejoining the others.png S1E1-2 Darington and Starla high tire.png S1E1-2 Zeg and Stripes high tire.png S1E1-2 Starla "I reckon that's all of 'em".png S1E1-2 Monster Machines make a great team.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines hear Bump's warning.png S1E1-2 Stripes realizes the race is starting.png S1E1-2 Blaze "Let's move".png S1E1-2 Monster Machines head for the Monster Dome.png Blaze becomes a racer S1E1-2 Crusher lines up at the start alone.png|Crusher, start your engine! S1E1-2 Crusher feeling triumphant.png|"Thanks to my rotten tricks, none of the other racers made it back in time! " S1E1-2 Crusher "No one can beat me, now!".png|"No one can beat me, now!" S1E1-2 Crusher hears Blaze's horn.png|HONK, HONK, HONK-HONK, HONK-HONK, HONK! S1E1-2 Monster Dome preparing grand entrance.png S1E1-2 Blaze and the Monster Machines' grand entrance.png|They're back! S1E1-2 Blaze and crew "I wouldn't be so sure".png|"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" S1E1-2 Crusher gasps in shock.png S1E1-2 Crusher mortified "NO!".png|"NO!" S1E1-2 Monster Machines head for the start.png|All racers to the starting line! S1E1-2 Blaze wishes his friends luck.png|"All right, guys! Good luck out there in the race!" S1E1-2 Monster Machines have an idea.png|"Hey! Hang on, Blaze!" S1E1-2 Monster Machines want Blaze to race.png|"Ain't you gon' race with us?" "Yeah, Blaze! You should be in the race, too!" S1E1-2 Blaze "You want me to race with you?!".png|"You want me to race with you?!" S1E1-2 Darington and Zeg "Of course".png|"Of course we want you to race with us, you're our friend!" S1E1-2 Zeg "Blaze friend!".png|"Blaze friend!" S1E1-2 You should race.png|"Come on, Blaze, you've gotta race!" S1E1-2 Blaze accepts.png|"All right, AJ!" S1E1-2 We'll do it together.png|"We'll do it together!" "Yeah!" S1E1-2 AJ boards Blaze for the race.png|Here we go!! S1E1-2 Blaze stepping forward.png|Ladies and gentletrucks! S1E1-2 Blaze looking amazed at the crowd.png|Please welcome to the starting line, S1E1-2 Blaze looks around as AJ waves.png|For the first time ever... S1E1-2 Blaze hears Bump say his name.png|BLAZE! S1E1-2 Monster Machines lined up.png S1E1-2 Crusher taunts Blaze.png|"This race is mine, Blaze. No one is gonna beat me!" S1E1-2 Blaze to Crusher "We'll just see about that".png|"We'll just see about that, Crusher." The Big Race S1E1-2 Starting lights begin to count down.png S1E1-2 Starla and Zeg ready to race.png S1E1-2 Darington and Stripes ready to race.png|On your mark... S1E1-2 Blaze and Crusher ready to race.png|Get set... S1E1-2 Light turns green.png|GO! S1E1-2 And they're off.png|And they're off!!! S1E1-2 Monster Machines enter the first bend.png|Crusher takes the early lead, but the other racers are right behind him! S1E1-2 Crusher leads the pack.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines approach the first hill.png S1E1-2 Crusher getting worried.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines approach the second bend.png S1E1-2 Starla gets her lasso ready.png|Looks like Starla's got her lasso! S1E1-2 Starla lassos a post.png S1E1-2 Starla swinging on post.png S1E1-2 Starla swings to the front.png S1E1-2 Starla takes the lead.png|Wow! The old "lasso to the front" trick! S1E1-2 Monster Machines enter the first jump.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines in a tight bend.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines on a twisty track.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines pass under a banner.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines enter a spiral.png S1E1-2 Crusher in the spiral.png S1E1-2 Blaze and Darington in the spiral.png S1E1-2 Starla and Stripes in the spiral.png S1E1-2 Blaze and crew come down a slope.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines enter the first loop.png S1E1-2 Blaze and Crusher in the first loop.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines in the second loop.png S1E1-2 Blaze, Zeg and Stripes in the second loop.png S1E1-2 Darington, Crusher and Starla enter the post-loop bend.png S1E1-2 Zeg and Blaze enter the post-loop bend.png S1E1-2 Stripes enters the post-loop bend.png S1E1-2 Darington in the lead.png S1E1-2 Crusher getting mad.png S1E1-2 Starla and Zeg follow from behind.png S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes follow from behind.png S1E1-2 Stripes growling on the track.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines enter the fourth loop.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines exit the fourth loop.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines approach the big jump.png S1E1-2 AJ steers Blaze confidently.png S1E1-2 Crusher about to enter the big jump.png S1E1-2 Rest of Monster Machines about to enter the big jump.png S1E1-2 Crusher, Stripes and Starla in the big jump.png S1E1-2 Blaze, Zeg and Darington in the big jump.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines finish the big jump.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines enter the second spiral.png S1E1-2 Crusher being sneaky again.png S1E1-2 Crusher about to cheat.png S1E1-2 Crusher sees road debris.png S1E1-2 Crusher knocks over some oil barrels.png S1E1-2 Crusher knocks over some tires.png S1E1-2 Crusher knocks over more tires.png S1E1-2 Crusher making a mess.png S1E1-2 Track all messy.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines approach the messy track.png S1E1-2 Stripes alarmed.png|Look Out! S1E1-2 Stripes slips in the oil.png S1E1-2 Stripes slides out of control.png S1E1-2 Starla gets trapped on a tire.png S1E1-2 Zeg lands in hay, Darington tumbles on barrels.png S1E1-2 Blaze still on his tires.png S1E1-2 Blaze jumping over the oil.png S1E1-2 Blaze passes Darington and Stripes.png S1E1-2 Blaze jumping over the tires.png S1E1-2 Blaze passes Starla.png S1E1-2 Zeg watching Blaze.png S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ's racing smiles.png S1E1-2 AJ sees Crusher ahead.png S1E1-2 Crusher almost at the finish.png S1E1-2 Blaze ready for one last Blazing Speed.png S1E1-2 Blazing Speed deployed for the last time.png|Here we go! Last one of the episode, make it the best! S1E1-2 Final Blazing Speed request.png S1E1-2 Final Let's Blaze.png S1E1-2 Blazing Speed unleashed for the last time.png S1E1-2 Blaze jumps over a rising track.png S1E1-2 Blaze goes up another slope.png S1E1-2 Blaze doing a spin roll.png S1E1-2 Crusher sees Blaze flying overhead.png S1E1-2 Crusher's big "WHAT?!".png S1E1-2 Blaze lands before Crusher.png S1E1-2 Blaze reaching the finish.png S1E1-2 Blaze wins.png S1E1-2 Crusher places second.png S1E1-2 Post-race fireworks.png S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ on the winner's podium.png S1E1-2 Blaze "We really won!".png S1E1-2 AJ hugs Blaze.png S1E1-2 AJ "You were incredible".png S1E1-2 Trucks surrounding Blaze and AJ.png S1E1-2 Crusher crying from the hot dog stand.png S1E1-2 Pickle "You almost won".png S1E1-2 Crusher "It's just not fair!"; stomps the ground.png S1E1-2 Crusher wanted to be the champion.png S1E1-2 Crusher stomping the ground in defeat.png S1E1-2 Hot dogs land on Crusher's head.png S1E1-2 Crusher gets sauce in his face.png S1E1-2 Crusher disgusted and Pickle impressed.png Epilogue: Blaze's new friends S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ wave to the crowd.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines congratulate Blaze.png S1E1-2 Stripes gives Blaze a victory high tire.png S1E1-2 Darington "You won!".png S1E1-2 Zeg congratulating Blaze.png S1E1-2 Zeg gives Blaze a victory high tire.png S1E1-2 Blaze thanking his friends.png S1E1-2 Blaze, AJ and Zeg hear Gabby.png S1E1-2 Gabby runs up to Blaze.png S1E1-2 Gabby gives Blaze a hug.png S1E1-2 Gabby "You're the champion".png S1E1-2 AJ points somewhere.png S1E1-2 Trophy appears before Blaze.png S1E1-2 Bump pushing to the front.png|"Blaze!" S1E1-2 Bump asks Blaze what he's going to do next.png|"You just won the Monster Machine World Championship! What are you going to do next?" S1E1-2 Blaze "I'd like to hang out with all my new friends".png|"Well...I think I'd like to hang out with all my new friends." S1E1-2 Blaze and crew "Go around the track".png|"You guys wanna go around the track again?" S1E1-2 Monster Machines follow Blaze to the track.png|Yeah! Let's go! S1E1-2 Gabby and Bump see the Monster Machines off.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines begin a victory lap.png|VICTORY LAP!!! S1E1-2 Blaze leading his friends.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines use the first jump again.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines pass through spiral entrance.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines back at the first spiral.png S1E1-2 AJ steering Blaze happily.png S1E1-2 Starla and Stripes back at the first spiral.png S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes back at the first spiral.png S1E1-2 Zeg back at the first spiral.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines head for the loops again.png S1E1-2 Blaze, Darington and Stripes looping.png S1E1-2 Blaze, Darington and Starla exit the loops.png S1E1-2 Starla and Zeg exit the loops.png S1E1-2 Stripes exits the loops.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines turn a bend.png S1E1-2 Blaze jumps over a hill.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines jumping behind Blaze.png S1E1-2 Blaze jumps over a second hill.png S1E1-2 Blaze jumps past the screen.png S1E1-2 Starla jumps past the screen.png S1E1-2 Darington jumps past the screen.png S1E1-2 Blaze, Starla and Darington in the big jump.png S1E1-2 Zeg and Stripes in the big jump.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines approaching the final jump.png S1E1 Final close up.png|YEAH! To return to the Blaze of Glory episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries